Lelouch's Valentine Adventure
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch tries to get a Valentine's Day present for Shirley while Guilford tries to get one for Princess Cornelia.


Note: Code Geass is not owned and created by me.

Lelouch Lamperouge woke up and said "I better get out my breakfast." Lelouch grabbed a bunch of leftover pizza and candy and stuffed them into the microwave. While Lelouch waited for his gross breakfast to be ready Suzaku Kururugi knocked on the door. Lelouch angrily whispered "I'm tired of that dude bothering me while I'm preparing fancy meals." Lelouch opened the door and asked "What's going on?"

Suzaku answered "I'm sorry to come so early Lelouch, but you told me to remind you of every upcoming holiday."

Lelouch angrily asked "Which holiday is next?"

Suzaku said "Valentine's Day."

Lelouch asked "Do I have to celebrate that dumb holiday?"

Suzaku said "Well you have to get something for Shirley."

Lelouch angrily replied "I guess to buy dumb stuff for her at the silly store."

Suzaku asked "Do you need any help shopping?"

Lelouch said "You're more than just my calendar. You're also my shopping helper."

Suzaku replied "I'm also your best friend."

Lelouch said "Yeah, but that's the least honorable of your jobs. Now lets shop."

Suzaku said "Okay."

Lelouch and Suzaku started walking to a nearby store. On their way to the store Lelouch accidentally bumped into Guilford. Guilford fell to the ground. Suzaku said "You might of hurt Guilford."

Lelouch said "Both him and me weren't walking carefully so I'll share the blame with him."

Guilford replied "You better start walking well Lelouch. You accidentally knock more people to the ground than anybody else."

Lelouch said "Wow. I've accomplished a lot of records at my young age." Guilford rolled his eyes.

Lelouch and Suzaku went to the store. Lelouch said "Lets check out the action figures first."

Suzaku replied "You're supposed to shop for Shirley today, not yourself."

Lelouch said "I have a good idea. I could get Shirley a dumb doll. I think she would really like that. What's your opinion?"

Suzaku replied "I doubt she would like anything that you call dumb."

Lelouch said "Then Shirley wouldn't like most of my friends."

Suzaku asked "Am I dumb?"

Lelouch answered "Not recently."

Suzaku said "I don't understand that answer."

Lelouch replied "Then you might still be dumb."

Suzaku said "Hey."

Lelouch smiled and said "I'm joking. Keep your coat on."

Lelouch tripped and accidentally knocked the card aisle on Guilford. Suzaku looked and said "You hurt Guilford again."

Lelouch replied "I think Gilford is a spy."

Guilford said "I'm just shopping for Valentine's Day and trying to recover from accidentally getting hurt by you twice today."

Lelouch grabbed one a random card and said "I'll get this card for Shirley."

Suzaku responded "That's a mother's day card."

Lelouch asked "Is Shirley a mother?"

Suzaku said "You should know the answer to that question."

Lelouch responded "I should know, but I don't know."

Suzaku said "She's not a mother."

Lelouch replied "I'm always impressed by all the stuff you know. You're like one of those people that memorizes random facts about cool stuff." Lelouch grabbed a random Valentine's Day card.

Lelouch and Guilford looked around and saw a fancy necklace that was on sale. Lelouch said "This silly necklace is 80% deal. Since it's such a great deal it's probably a weak necklace."

Suzaku responded "This is actually a really good necklace."

Lelouch said "Then I'll get this necklace for Shirley."

Guilford replied "Actually I'm planning on buying that necklace for Princess Cornelia."

Lelouch said "I deserve the necklace more than you."

Guilford replied "But you hurt me twice today. If you let me buy the necklace for Princess Cornelia I'll forgive you." Guilford grabbed the necklace and started running to the checkout aisle.

Lelouch said "I need to stop that troublemaker." Lelouch pushed at cart at Gilford. The cart knocked Guilford across the store. Guilford tried to hold onto the necklace, but Lelouch grabbed it.

Suzaku said "You haven't been nice to Guilford today Lelouch."

Lelouch replied "But Guilford has been causing goofy antics today."

Suzaku said "He deserves to be treated a little better."

Lelouch replied "But Shirley needs the necklace."

Guilford walked up to Lelouch and said "I'll give you money if you let me buy the necklace."

Lelouch thought about it and responded "That doesn't seem like a good deal."

Guilford said "We need to end this silly rivalry."

Lelouch responded "You don't need to worry about that anymore, because I have a great plan." Suzaku rolled his eyes. Lelouch said "If you pay for the necklace I'll give it to Shirley."

Guilford said "That deal doesn't benefit me."

Lelouch sighed and said "You can buy the necklace and give it to Princess Cornelia."

Guilford replied "Thank you Lelouch." Guilford grabbed the necklace and bought it.

Suzaku said "That was a nice thing to do Lelouch, but what are you going to buy for Shirley?"

Lelouch answered "I'll buy her soap."

A few days later it was Valentine's Day. Shirley Fenette knocked on Lelouch's door. Lelouch opened the door and asked "What's going on?"

Shirley answered "It's Valentine's Day Lulu."

Lelouch ran to his bedroom and put wrapping paper on his present for Shirley. Lelouch returned to the living room and said "What did you buy for me?"

Shirley answered "I got you $50 and a few boxes of chocolate."

Lelouch threw a present to Shirley. Shirley opened it and realized that it was a big bottle of soap. Shirley said "Well you deserve points for picking unexpected presents Lulu."

Lelouch proudly said "Thank you."

Shirley said "I love you."

Lelouch replied "Whatever."

Meanwhile Guilford gave Princess Cornelia the necklace. Guilford said "I hope you like it. I had to battle Lelouch for it, but I'd fight any battle for you."

Princess Cornelia replied "It's great Guilford. In fact winning a battle against Lelouch is the best present you've ever gotten me."

Guilford asked "Did you get me anything?"

Princess Cornelia looked around for something to give to Guilford. She grabbed one of her lamps and said "You can have this fancy lamp."

Guilford replied "Thank you. The lightbulb on this lamp isn't as bright as the beauty on your face." Cornelia blushed.

A few minutes later Guilford started walking home. Lelouch accidentally knocked Guilford and the lamp to the ground.


End file.
